


Diplomatic Dilemma

by KieraRutherford



Series: Diplomatic [1]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Between Inquisition and trespasser, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, NSFW, Not really on canon, Random weird idea, Smut with a plot, War and the cost of peace, intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: After the fight that stopped Corypheus, Diana Trevelyan is set on helping Orlais and Fereldan secure a lasting peace: at any cost. But will that cost her the one thing she cherishes most? Her lover, her best friend; Cullen. It'll be interesting and could very well be a diplomatic dilemma.





	1. Diplomatic Dilemma

Cullen stormed the steps of her quarters, each press of his boot against the stone letting off heavy thuds as he pushed towards her desk, “what in the void were you thinking?” he growled, low and thick, his mannerism bereft of his usual control and calm demeanor. 

“Cullen, please you have to understand it’s politics at the end of the day,” Diana Trevelyan carelessly flipped her scarlet, curly hair over her shoulder as she barely looked up from the letter she was writing, “it has to be what it is.”

Pacing back and forth he clenched his jaw tightly, “do you understand the ramifications of this idea of yours? How many men I’ll have to patrol Skyhold in near constant guard? The stress to our soldiers, the effort to maintain…”

“I’m fully aware of the added pressure of maintaining a secure and functioning keep while entertaining a lasting peace accord between Orlais and Fereldan. I thought you of all people would understand and want such a thing,” she sat up straight, folding her hands gingerly as she leaned back in her chair, “unless the Commander has a personal stake in the events and wishes to speak his mind.”

Running his gloved hand through his hair he grunted, “how am I to ensure your safety, the safety of the Empress and King Alistair under Skyhold’s roof? There are many old families on both sides that would be very tempted to use such an event to stage a coup. Were harm to fall to either side,” he groaned as he let out a long-held breath, “this is not going to be easy.”

“I’m sorry Commander but I am not sorry. This could bring true, meaningful peace to Thedas and with Corypheus’s left over minions potentially out there regathering their strength, a united front against his Venatori agents and the remaining red templars will simply be invaluable,” she let out a sigh as she stood, coming around the desk to stand in front of him. Slowly and tenderly she took his hands in hers, “Cullen, we can do this. Not for me, or for the Inquisition but the future of Thedas.” She slowly released one of his hands to reach up and cup his face. Warm and rough, the little sharp bristles of hair poked her palm, “for all the children and grand children to live in a unified effort. It would be wonderful, wouldn’t it?”

Cullen couldn’t help but find himself lost in her sapphire blue eyes, “alright. Though this will tax our soldier to their limits and I will demand a list of dignitaries be thoroughly researched. A compliment from each side of soldiers or personal guards be interviewed at length by myself and Rylen,” he let out a soft chuckle as her thumb tenderly slid across his cheek bone, “children,” he sighed leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers.

She chuckled back in earnest, “and grandchildren I wager at the least. Though there is hardly time for such fancies right now,” she blushed under his gaze, the heat swirling around low in her belly, “there is much work to do and if this delegation goes well the Inquisition will benefit greatly as well. Everyone will be happy,” she smiled widely as she peppered the tip of his nose with a quick barrage of kisses. Giving a final relinquishing sigh she pulled back from him, “as much as I’d care to continue this line of thought, there is much work to do. Dinner? This evening? In my quarters?” she twirled a coil of her hair playfully around her finger. 

A soft chuckle fluttered from Cullen’s throat as he peered down at her through his eyelashes, “as you wish, Inquisitor.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose tightly in his gloved fingers Cullen let out a soft groan. Several hours of pouring over reports from Leliana’s spies had left his head reeling. Throbbing, stabbing waves of coursing pain burst within his skull, threatening to prematurely end his evening plans. His desk lay a shambled mess of parchment and scrolls. There was so much work yet to do and with how hard his head was pounding it seemed it would be impossible to do. His vision blurred and another spike of pain shot through his eyes as he tried to blink the pain away, “Void take it!” he growled under his breath.

“Is there a problem, Commander?” Cassandra’s voice echoed sharply off the stone walls of his tower, further driving the stabbing sensation into his brain.

“Just a headache, Seeker,” he half mumbled squeezing down harder, “I shall be fine in a moment.”

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise as she took a step forward and pulled a potion from her belt, “Commander, take this. Then go lay down. You are of no use to the Inquisition and this engagement if you are incapable of performing your tasks. Please, Cullen,” she placed the small bottle in front of him and turned to head of the door, “as a friend, take care of yourself.”

“Thank you,” he breathed in deeply as he picked up the little red bottle, pulling the stopper free with his teeth before quickly downing its contents. Setting the small flask back down he rubbed his forehead, feeling the creeping effects flow through him. 

Cassandra gripped the handle of the door in her hand pausing for a moment, “please lay down for a short break. I shall inform the messengers to give you at the least two hours rest. Things will be fine in the mean time Commander,” she opened the door not giving him a second to answer, “lest I inform the Inquisitor of the condition I found you in earlier,” she quickly stepped out onto the battlements and shut the door firmly behind herself.

Letting out a long huff Cullen knew he was beaten. The throbbing behind his eyes was still heavy and was beginning to force his stomach to flip and roll. He was glad Cassandra allowed him this break, he would never have dared allow it himself. Sheepishly he climbed his ladder leading to his loft bedroom. In silence, he unbuckled and laid his armor pieces carefully on top of his dressing chest. Once free he shuffled over to his bed, climbing in he threw his arm over his eyes. The pressure from his forearm helping beat back the pounding in his head. A few deep, calming breaths and he quickly slipped into the Fade.


	2. Pins and Needles

Diana let out a sharp yelp as the needle pricked her side, “my apologies, your worship,” the seamstress’s hands shook as she stared up wide eyed. Diana let out a half-hearted laugh, “oh, have no worries it’s only the twelfth time you’ve poked me. Though I believe no one is counting,” she gave a quick smile as she turned to look at Josephine, “Josephine, please tell me again why I’m being fitted for a gown? I thought this was a negotiation not an Orlesian affair?”

Josephine smiled as she penned away another letter on her writing board, “my lady, you must appear the part of negotiator and Inquisitor. Running around in those beige night clothes would be simply scandalous! I know the King may not have any concerns about it but in Orlais…”

“Yes, Maker forbid I’m not in a dress that I must turn sideways to enter a room in,” Diana let out a sigh, which earned her another slight jab by the seamstress, “make that thirteen my shaky, torturous lady,” she sputtered through gritted teeth, “fine I will accommodate the Empress, but please can we get this over with! At this rate, I am in dire risk of losing out on my dinner!”

Josephine let out a soft chuckle as she laid a gentle hand on the seamstress, “how much long will this take? The Inquisitor is required elsewhere this evening.” 

The poor woman was sweating rather profusely as she wiped at her forehead with her sleeve, “ma’am, I’m near done. Just one last pin then I can remove it.”

With another sharp inhale, Diana stifled a growl, “fourteen, let it be known at least the Inquisitor can count. Please Josephine save this poor girl a death sentence and do not allow her to tailor the Commander. He isn’t as forgiving as I am,” she relaxed as the frumpy woman removed the garment.

“Yes, we wouldn’t want the Commander having a moment. Please if you would follow me Inquisitor, the seamstress will be escorted out by my assistant.” She waved a woman standing by the door over who immediately leapt into action and was discussing materials, timing and cost with the seamstress.

Sweet, fresh bake rolls filled the air about him as the warmth of the hearth made his body sink into relaxation. A pleasant dream of his childhood, when his mother would make them all a quick treat before bed. He smiled in his sleep enjoying the moment of true rest when a pounding drew him back to the cool mountain air filtering down into his bedroom, “what is it?” he grumbled half sitting up in bed. 

“Commander, it is past supper time and I have been instructed to check on your wellness ser. From the Inquisitor,” the messengers voice echoed against the walls as he fumbled to get his bearings. 

“Maker’s breath! I shall see to her at once. Where is the Inquisitor, currently?” he ran his hands over his eyes, rough callouses scrapping over stubble covered cheeks.

“She’s in her quarters now ser. Should I inform her you are intending to see her?” the voice on the other side of the door was clearly quite giddy about his offer.

“No. I shall see to that myself. Have the duty roster for tomorrow brought to my desk and any messages as well. Dismissed,” he grumbled as he climbed down his ladder, deciding against his armor. 

“Yes ser, right away ser,” the man boomed, followed by the sounds of rushed footsteps down the stone path. It made Cullen smile as he thought of the mild panic the messenger would be in if he opened the door. Chuckling to himself he came around his desk to take a seat. Opening the small drawer, he pulled out his stand mirror and straight razor. If he was to meet up with her and be late at the least, he could look and would look his best.

Diana paced back and forth from her desk to the fireplace grumbling under her breath, “Maker he better have a good reason and it better not be I was working,” she tossed a few letters into the fireplace watching as the fires wrapped around it’s clean edges and began curling and chew away at the fibers. With another disgusted huff, she stomped over to her bed and threw herself down. Staring up at the canopy of vast Orlesian fine silk she threw her arm over her eyes.

Cullen marched quickly through the main hall, dodging the cluster of nobles vying for his attentions. Several times he thought about charging through, bulling over the stuffy and overly touchy, and over regal guests to the Inquisition. Had it not been for the sharp look given by Josephine across the hall he surely would have indulged in his wishes to level half the Orlesian hierarchy. With a subtle nod to Josephine he politely excused himself from the small group barring his way, ‘inquisition business, it is imperative I speak to the Inquisitor immediately,” he barked in his sternest voice. Without much delay the party of nobles parted for him, making ever effort to give him room to proceed unhindered. Smirking to himself he quickened his pace to her quarters, quickly opening the door and climbing the first set of steps before reaching the second door. Taking a moment to catch his breath and steady himself he slowly and quietly opened the latch to her chamber door. 

Faintly aware of the latch’s gentle click Diana lifted her head from the bed and gazed lazily over at the stairway gracing her quarters, “that better be the Commander entering my quarters or I may be inclined to defenestrate the poor bastard bringing me yet another scrap of paper at this time of evening.”

Cullen let out a stifled chuckle as he reached the top of the steps, “Inquisitor, I apologise…”

“Ah I won’t hear it,” she feigned a pout as she folded her arms over her chest, “clearly my darling Commander’s paperwork has replaced my warm touch, and soft lips,” her lips curled up into a devious grin, “how will I keep myself warm at night if I am to be alone? I shall have to have the servants bring up several more blankets and more logs for the fire.” She nibbled her bottom lip as she watched him rub the back of his neck. An involuntary act he would do when he felt uncomfortable. She enjoyed making him uncomfortable, “oh come now Commander, I’m only teasing.”

“Your teasing is going to be the end of me,” he chuckled as he crossed the room sitting down beside her on the bed, “I am sorry. This delegation has become,” he let out a soft puff of air, “it is tiring.”

“If it makes you feel any better Cullen, I was a walking pin cushion for a few hours today before I was forced to pick out cakes, wines and several different fabrics before I was finally able to sneak away from our dear ambassador,” she reached out and pulled Cullen into herself, resting his head upon her chest, “come no talk of work right now. I simply wish to be with you my love.”


	3. Now You're Ready

Cullen let out a deep chested laugh as Diana made another terrible impression of Comte Du Lucent’s feeble attempt at courtship, “Maker stop, my sides are in agony.”

Running her hands through his hair as they laid on the bed she sighed, “oh come now Commander. Laughter is good for the soul. And,” she reached down and ran her finger tips over his bare chiseled abs, “can’t hurt these any either. All the side affects of exercise without all that pesky hard work.” Sliding up onto her pillow she let out a content sigh, “besides, you need to relax. All that tension,” she clicked her tongue at him, “what will we do?”

Drawing in a deep breath and leaning up on his elbow to look her in the face Cullen smiled wide, “I am at your command, Inquisitor,” he carefully brushed his lips against her neck with each word as he leaned into her. Pressing his lips against her neck he relished in the sinful sigh that broke from her lips, “though I believe you have other ideas,” the soft curve of his lips playfully danced up her neck, gracing her ear as he spoke, “I am open to suggestions.”

Diana reached up and half hauled him on top of her, “I don’t think I need to mention my suggestion, Cullen. Do I?” she licked her bottom lip, running her palms over his chest, snaking over his shoulders and threading her fingers through his hair. With a sharp tug and a wicked giggle, she dragged his face towards her own and pressed her lips to his, roughly seeking entrance to his mouth. Hands reaching, touching, tempting raced over both bodies. 

In the beginning, together Cullen had been soft, treating her with a reverence that would make any woman feel as if they were Andraste before the Maker himself. But Diana wasn’t like every woman, needing to be treated with tender affections and careful graces. She was a warrior, her body marred with scars and reminders of past battles. Her urges were primal, visceral and urgent. It had taken Cullen by surprise the first time she opened up about wanting something more, something that was raw and not careful or tender. It had awakened a part of his own carnal desires he had fought so hard to repress, to push down deep into his darkest corners. Now it was apart of them. Raw and real, hard and unforgiving they wrapped around each other. Desperately trying to meld their bodies tighter, deeper, to feel each other’s pulse bursting and bright inside their own veins. Tongues, teeth and fingers painfully, bruising looking for purchase as they lost themselves in their passions. 

“Cullen….” Diana was breathless as she arched her back, allowing him access to her chest, “more… I need more of you…” she tugged furiously at his breeches, the only bit of fabric between them. 

Slipping his finger over her wet folds he pushed inside her quickly, “not yet,” he sunk his teeth down into the thick flesh of her shoulder as she let out an excited sharp moan, “I want you on the edge.”

Letting out a sinful snicker she licked her lips, rolling her head to the side to give him more room to work she let out his name in a slow, sensuous purr, “I’m already there,” reaching down she tore at the ties to his breeches, pushing her hand inside to grace her finger tips along his hardened shaft, “don’t tease me, you know I don’t play nice.” 

Running his lips over her shoulder he moved down, just putting enough of himself in the way to push her hand out, “not yet,” he grinned against her skin as he settled between her tanned breast. Kissing the side of her breast before quickly sucking in a pert nipple, swirling his tongue over the delicate flesh before slowly clasping down his teeth. 

Arching up she raked her nails over his back, pleasure building to an intolerable level, needing more of him, “damnit Cullen,” she reached up and gripped the headboard tightly in her hands, “fuck me, now!” 

With a devilish sneer, he pulled his breeches and smalls down in one swift yank, “now you’re ready.”


	4. Hungry?

Diana cried out, her pleasure washing over her as she collapsed onto the bed, strands of her fiery red hair clinging to her neck, face and back, “shit,” she gasped for air trying to calm the rush of energy flowing through her body, “it just keeps getting better with you, if that’s even possible.”

Panting and half awake Cullen let out a weak chuckle, “not how I intended things but I am pleased you enjoyed yourself,” he pulled her close to him, needing to feel her against his skin, “we will have to get up soon. There is much work to do. Have you eaten yet?” 

“No, I hadn’t eaten. Must we really get out of bed? I am more than satisfied with my current position,” she curled into him lazily throwing a leg over his, “I so rarely get to be in this position these days.”

“You saved the world from Corypheus, sealed nearly all of the rifts, and yet it seems you are busier than ever before,” he groaned running a hand through the mess of hair upon his head, “I wish we could have more times like this, right now.”

Rubbing her nose softly against his she let out a gentle sigh, “the peace accord with Fereldan and Orlais is critical and if I can house the delegation and manage to lock down an equal agreement it will mean great things for both countries. They have each suffered enough in the last decade. I thought you of all people would be excited for this prospect,” she tenderly smoothed some of the loose curls back into his hair, enjoying the warmth and softness about him in this moment.

“While I am grateful for the effort, I am not entirely convinced it will work. In order for a lasting peace to maintain we’d need to have Celene on the throne for a great period of time. She has no heir and neither does the King. Without an heir on either side to maintain their kingdoms it is a temporary accord at best,” he let out a semi-frustrated sigh as he sat up, “I am sorry but this will last perhaps another decade if we are lucky. King Alistair has no heir, without that Orlais could easily make claim to the land and…” he let out a growl, “I’m sorry this is a delicate subject. Perhaps we could discuss something else?” he looked over his shoulder a half smile upon his face as he reached for his breeches.

“No, no I understand what you say. Finding a middle ground may require some creative thinking on all sides. If we can come to something at all. I have a few ideas to run by Josephine in the morning, till then why not come back to bed. Surely your reports and rosters can wait?” she carefully drew the sheets lower giving him a tantalizing glimpse of her breasts without revealing everything.

Giving a crooked smirk he licked his lips, “perhaps I can be persuaded to stay a little longer. I suggest we get something to eat, in order to keep up our strength,” he pulled his breeches on and stood up, “come if we are in luck there may be something left in the kitchen.”

“A private meal with my Commander, how scandalous!” Diana brought her hand to her lips letting the sheet drop, pooling about her waist, “what will people say?”

Quirking an eyebrow up at her Cullen tossed a shirt over on the bed, “tempting, very tempting. If people knew the things I did with you in private there would be more than a scandal,” he growled, thick and husky as he pulled his linen undershirt over his head, “shall we?”

Letting out a defeated huff she began dressing, “I fully intend to tempt you further tonight. I have not had my fill of you, not even a little.”

Chuckling Cullen held his hand out to her, “nor I of you.”


	5. Petit Four

The war room table once covered in pins, the odd item and a stretched map of Thedas now looked nearly unrecognizable as Josephine had it turned transformed it into their negotiation centre. A long flowing royal blue table clothes with ornate golden lions held the fabric tight to the table. Tiny cakes, tea and several finger sandwiches laid out on gold platters emblazoned with the Inquisition’s all seeing eye. Diana carefully ran her finger tips over the soft silk material on the table, “I do hope King Alistair isn’t picky. It seems we’ve tried to cater more to the Empress than him.”  
“Have no worries, Inquisitor. I’m told that King Alistair is a simple man with very few wants. His biggest pleasure is cheese, or so the Arl strongly informed me,” Josephine motioned for several crates to be brought into the large room, “I have bear fur rugs for his quarters, a selection of cheeses from Fereldan as well as Antiva, Orlais and Ostwick. Commander Cullen has been invaluable in laying the foundations for the Fereldan attaché.”  
“Cullen? I didn’t expect he would assist in the minor details,” Diana let out a half giggle at the thought of Cullen, his furrowed brow studying fabrics and glassware.  
“Rather his knowledge of the King. Seems they knew each other once, before Alistair was crowned King of Fereldan. He didn’t go into much detail but what he could recall has been very helpful,” Josephine walked over to the table and carefully smoothed a small wrinkle in the fabric.  
Letting out a little utterance of content Diana straightened up, “is there anything else you require of me today Josephine? I’m sure there are reports piling up on my desk.”  
Taking a pause in her actions Josephine flipped through her stack of papers, “the seamstress has assured me your gowns are nearly complete. Final fittings will be tomorrow. This is the sample menu for the event, I require you to approve these foods,” she pointed back at the long table, “the Orlesian attaché should arrive tomorrow morning. I’m told the King is handling a small matter than shall arrive later in the evening. The talks will commence the following day. Do you have any questions?” she smiled up from her writing board as she eagerly awaited Diana’s reply.  
“All the preparations are complete? Already? I must commend you Ambassador, you work incredibly well under pressure,” Diana let out a hearty chuckle as she took a bite of the pink frosted petit four, with a tiny flower on top, “oh these are lovely!”  
“Wonderful, I shall mark those as approved,” Josephine was flittering around the room, quickly ushering in people and coordinating with decorations.  
“If all goes well, we should have a solid treaty in place before the week’s end. Don’t you think so, Josephine?” Diana made a puckered face as she took a nibble out of a cake covered in a yellow frosting.  
“Not those then,” Josephine scribbled away as she talked coming in closer to Diana. Lowering her voice, her eyes darted around the room, “it may not be so simple. Without anchoring ties between the noble families it will be a temporary peace at best. There will be some work to do, if it is to work at all.”  
“Come now, how would this normally play out Josie?” Diana took in a long drink from the goblet in front of her, “they would marry their children together right? Solidify the peace between kingdoms with their heirs. Perhaps there is something there we can use? There has to be something, I won’t be pleased until this ends in a true lasting peace for both countries,” her voice trembled as she fought to keep her voice low, “I’ll do whatever it takes, I swear to the Maker this will be done.”  
Josephine quirked up her eyebrow, “careful, Inquisitor. You may be called to do so.”  



	6. Blushing

Cullen grumbled as he tugged at the collar of his dress jacket, “I fail to see why I am required to wear, this,” he tugged at the sleeves and tried to stretch against the constricting material, “were there more time I would have this jacket let out.”

“Hush,” Diana ran her finger tips over his shoulders not allowing him to turn to see her just yet, “you look wonderful. Truly it suits you. Almost regal,” she pressed her lips against the base of his neck, “besides, you are our best military man. You must look the part of the Commander. Not just some brute in furs. I dare say I didn’t call the avvar to this meeting,” she snickered into her gloved hand as she turned, “besides, I have no idea how well these talks will go and I may require a distraction.”

Shaking his head Cullen unbuttoned the collar of the red dress jacket, “Inqui… Diana, while I am usually accustomed to your terrible sense of humor this is a bit much. This is the fate of two countries we are currently attempting to garner,” sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his free arm on the hilt of his sword, “forgive me, all these nobles have me on edge.”

Letting on a long sigh she finished tugging on her other long, cream coloured, silken glove, “understood Commander. Are you prepared to be ogled by half the Orlesian court? Watch your bottom, I heard last time it was under attack,” giving herself one last look over in the mirror Diana turned to Cullen, “come, you can turn around now. I believe I am fully prepared.”

Cullen slowly turned around, catching the flutter of the shimmering aubergine gown in the corner of his field of vision before he could drink her in completely. The gown clung to her ample breast and waist, flaring from her hips down to the floor. The skirt glistened and shone with easily a thousand-hand stitched pink gems. Her bodice was a tight corset with gold thread outlining the Inquisition’s all seeing eye in the dead centre of her chest. Her cream coloured leather gloves were edged with small Silverite emblems. His gaze followed upwards to her fiery red hair, pulled into a coiled updo upon the top of her head. More jewels and some small white flowers carefully placed to hold it up. Her lips a soft pastel pink, eyes painted in a deep forest green made her sapphire eyes gleam in contrast, “Maker but you are beautiful.”

Blushing slightly Diana reached her hand out to him, “you tease me, Sir Rutherford,” she pressed her lips together, the oils making her lips smooth and soft, “come before I ruin my appearance.”

Cullen chuckled and held out his arm for her as he walked her out of her quarters. The crowd of Fereldans, Orlesians, staff and other onlooks gave a loud applause and cheer as they gleefully welcomed their Inquisitor. He kept his head high as he walked them the short several steps to Josephine’s office, leading towards the war room. Once through the first set of doors, he relaxed a bit, “let us hope things run smoothly. The Ambassador has spared no expense, and has made every effort to get this together.”

“Cullen,” Diana gave his arm a playful squeeze, “we will do whatever must be done to see this through,” she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “I’d even go so far as to sleep with the King if need be to settle this situation.”

Quickly turning his head Cullen let out a small shocked gasp, “what in the Maker would you have to do that for?”

Snickering Diana gave him a slap on the arm, “you really are more concerned about the what instead of defending your staked claim? My darling, you’re slipping on defending my honor,” she gave him a playful tug as they caught Josephine standing outside the war room doors, “let’s get this started.”


	7. Tender Negotiations

After several hours of friendly chatting and with the dessert being served King Alistair stood for a toast, “I would like to give a toast to our generous host, Inquisitor Trevelyan. She has been most kind and gracious in allowing us to squabble over splendid food and wine under her roof. Thank you!”

Empress Celene and Briala let out cheerful giggles as Alistair returned to his seat, Arl Teagan stone faced and clearly unimpressed, sitting beside him.

“Thank you, your highness,” Diana stood for a moment raising her glass to him. He was a captivating man, ginger red hair, a tanned youthful complexion and a strong masculine jaw line. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was similar in size to Cullen, he clearly looked as tall at the least, “if everyone is content to sip on the wine and pick at the desserts, we can get started on business. I know this won’t be solved in one night but I endeavour to create a long and peaceful resolution between Orlais and Fereldan. One that favors both countries.”

Arl Teagan let out a grumpy huff, “there must always be two countries at the least. We are not a nation under Orlais, nor will we ever be again!”

“Uncle Teagan,” Alistair clenched his jaw, his brow knit tightly into a scowl, “there is no need for such sour speech.”

Celene nodded, “we understand and acknowledge that Fereldan wishes to remain it’s own country and it’s own people. Unlike our cousin, we do not wish for war or to reclaim Fereldan under our banners.”

Diana sat back down, glad to watch them banter back and forth in relative calmness. It gave her time to draw her attention to Cullen, who was quietly watching from his seat across the table from her. With a sly grin, she slid her foot across and ran it slowly down his leg. As he turned to look around at who was touching him she smiled brightly. With Alistair and Celene talking amicable she was set on getting more of Cullen’s attentions.

“Inquisitor,” Alistair smiled, catching her lazy gander at Cullen, “what is your take on an alliance between Orlais and Fereldan? I would value your thoughts on this matter,” his voice was soft and smacked with the Fereldan accent she’d come to melt over, with Cullen.

“Your highness, please call me Diana,” she purred, before catching how unprofessional she was sounding. A rosy blush softly painted her cheeks as she looked away from Cullen and to Alistair, “in order for peace to last there has to be something to anchor it. Is there a way either yourself or Celene can guarantee future peace? I do no wish to be anything but honest here and I have little patience for circular banter in these situations.”

Celene rocked uneasily in her chair, “in Orlesian standards we would marry the child of each party together to insure a solid and lasting contention between families and political rivals,” Briala placed a hand on her shoulder as she spoke, the words clearly affecting her as she tried to get them out, “I am aware that his highness, King Alistair, is heirless. No?”

Alistair’s face sank, “yes, I have no children of my own. It is something we are working on currently.”

Diana thought for a moment as each side sat quietly, trying to garner something from all that was before them. Finally, she looked over at both, “perhaps a child between you two? It’s an odd idea I know but it could work. It would at the least make a difference and provide an heir for both sides. You would need to have two children. One to rule Orlais and one to rule Fereldan,” she felt foolish for the offer as she spoke it.

“That may work,” Teagan’s eyes lit up with hope at the thought of years of chaos coming to an end.

“It will never happen, I’m sorry,” Celene stood up and without another word marched out of the room.


	8. Whispered Intentions

“Everyone, why don’t we break for the evening,” Josephine stood as she carefully ushered everyone out of the room. Diana sat stunned for a moment as everyone followed Josephine out towards the Skyhold gardens, “come the Inquisitor is quite the gardener and I’m sure a stroll will help everyone calm down and collect themselves,” Josephine motioned for the last contingents to follow before closing the door behind herself.

Diana downed the contents of her goblet before rising from her seat and quickly heading towards the door. As she opened it she heard Celene’s voice coming from Josephine’s office. Never being one to back down she calmly strolled in, “your majesty, may I speak with you? In private?”

“I am sorry about the outburst, Inquisitor,” Celene sighed walking back with Diana toward the war room, “I truly wish we could find a meaningful and lasting solution between our countries but an heir from me will never happen,” she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, “I cannot have children, Diana. The healers have been trying to fix it for years now.”

“Sweet Maker, I apologise,” Diana gasped as she stood with Celene just outside the door, “is there any other options?”

“I have an idea,” Briala appeared before them having slipped out of the shadows, “it may not be popular and it can never leave this meeting room but It may work. For both countries,” she drew in close to the women, peeking around to see who was listening, “it will ask quite a bit from you, Inquisitor.”

“I am prepared to do whatever I can to ensure this peace talk is a success,” Diana stood tall, eagerly awaiting whatever Briala had planned.

A slow smirk pressed into Briala’s lips, “don’t be too excited, just yet. Here is the idea. Heirs are needed on both sides, no? But Celene cannot. Alistair can. What if you Inquisitor, seed yourself with the King’s heirs and Celene will claim they are hers. All will be in secrecy and when all is done both nations have heirs, raised by their royals, and peace will be viable.” 

“How will this all be done? Being heavy with child will be hard to conceal in the later days. Won’t the Orlesian people think things are strange if the Empress is not heavy with child?” Diana wrung her hands together, unable to believe she was actually discussing this.

“That is easy enough to hide and the healers are easy to buy off, or remove. Closer to the time of the child’s birth, you would come to Halamshiral and give birth. It isn’t perfect but it would work. You and the Inquisition have a dark secret on Orlais, and Fereldan. It would help ensure your survival. While Fereldan and Orlais get their heirs and peace. Everyone wins,” Briala’s voice twinkled in Diana’s ear, “we need only convince the King.”

Turning to Celene, Diana drew in a quick breath, “are you sure this is what you can live with?”

Nodding Celene shivered, “to hold a child and call it my own and have it secure the future for Orlais? I cannot ask for a higher honor. Please, Inquisitor, think on this tonight. See us in the morning before we return to the table. I need fresh air, and rest. Good night, Diana,” taking Briala’s hand the two calmly strolled out the doors.


	9. Of You I Ask

Diana paced back and forth in her quarters in her nightgown, nibbling her finger nails as she watched Cullen peacefully sleeping in her bed. She fiddled with the idea, tossing it back and forth in her head. She’d had the conversation with Cullen already once about children. She hadn’t thought about it. Being the youngest heir to the Trevelyan line, children weren’t needed from her. Hastily she’d turned him down for children, sighting the Inquisition’s need for a strong leader with no room for distractions. Cullen had understood and she’d consoled him with the knowledge that the Inquisition wouldn’t last forever. This seemed to set him at ease and she was happy in the knowledge that all things would come about in time. Her choice would help set the future of Thedas once again, but would Cullen understand? Carefully she slipped back into bed, the sun slowly peeking over the mountain range, glimmering through the stained glass windows over her balcony.

Shuffling and letting out a deep yawn, Cullen wrapped his arms tenderly around her, “good morning, my darling,” he placed a tender kiss upon her neck, “did you sleep well?”

“No, to be honest. Too much on my mind,” she let out a soft sigh as his warm lips graced her neck again, “I have something I need to speak with you about.”

Cullen rubbed his hands over his face, attempting to shake the sleep from his brain, “you sound upset. Is everything alright?”

Touching his face, she let out a deep sigh, “there’s something I need to tell you. You aren’t going to be very happy about it and trust me when I say…”

“Inquisitor!! The Empress requests a word with you right away ma’am its urgent!” a scout’s voice boomed loudly through the door at the base of the steps to her quarters. 

“Shit,” Diana flopped back down on her bed throwing her arm over her eyes, “damnit, damnit, damnit all.”

“Diana, is everything alright?” Cullen leaned up and gently stroked his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her curls bouncing playfully off his knuckles.

“I would love to tell you but..”

“Inquisitor, please I am not to return to the Empress without you and she insisted it was of dire urgency.”

Growling impatiently under her breath, she threw her arm off her eyes and bolted out of bed. Scrambling to dress she yelled back, “I must ready myself. I shall hurry and be down in a moment!” Turning back to Cullen as she tugged the soft, silk night gown over her head she playfully flung it at him, “love, I wish I had time to explain. Tonight? Private dinner in my quarters? I swear I shall explain everything.”

Cullen finished reading through the last letter on his desk as he leaned back and let out a low soft sigh. The sun was kissing the edges of the Frostback Mountains and soon it would be nightfall. He quickly scrawled out his to do list for the morning, satisfied his work for the day had been attended to. Pushing his chair back from his desk he carefully sorted his letters and papers into their piles, ready for an Inquisition agent to collect and distribute according to their markings, “Commander?” the small male voice spoke, sending a shive down Cullen’s spine.

“Cole, is everything alright?” Cullen had grown accustomed to the spirit child and even though his sudden and very random appearances made him edgy he had understood why Diana had kept him around.

“The Inquisitor is in a very odd position. One she needs to perform out of duty but it hurts her. She wishes to speak with you, but things are being rushed ahead,” Cole reappeared sitting on the edge of Cullen’s desk, calmly kicking his legs back and forth, “she doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Furrowing his brow and crossing his arms Cullen took a half step back, “Cole, is there something I need to know? Can you speak of these things? Should you?”

“She will speak to you but it will hurt. Please, she loves you and,” Cole’s legs stopped kicking as he cocked his head to the side, “crowned heirs to save Thedas, a womb barren and empty, one must hold two at the cost of losing everything. A sigh in the darkness, a seed planted, time and care to see it through. Will he still love me?”

Diana pinched her nose bridge as she sat next to Celene, “alright, I am most fertile tomorrow night and the next. We are on borrowed time if we are to do this. You said your sorceress has a potion?”

Celene reached into a plain, unmarked leather satchel and pulled out two small vials, filled to their corks with a shimmering purple liquid, “she assures me if you take these before your evening with the King, it will guarantee a child,” throwing a quick hand up she continued before Diana could speak, “it will cause you no harm, and with your womb healthy and ripe, it may ensure us our dire need: twins. A child to rule each court, never to war against and their heirs will maintain our proclamation. Have you spoken with King Alistair?” Celene slid the bottles towards Diana and sat, straight backed in her chair.

“Yes, he wasn’t completely apposed to the idea, simply concerned of the how and when. I’m not hard on the eyes,” Diana let out a soft giggle as she placed the two vials in a small pocket about her waist band, “anything else, your majesty?”

The room stood still in silence as Celene looked about, “I have spoken to your spy master. She has documents sealed and signed by me to keep for your Inquisition. In any event, I will ensure your existence, however you prefer it. I assume one day, Inquisitor, you will wish to step away from all this, no?”

Breathing in deeply Diana smiled widely, “my dear Empress you know I am the youngest in my line. Outside of the Inquisition I could lead a handsome life, but I do believe I have a taste for danger and politics now. We shall be around as long as Thedas needs us,” rising from the table she tipped her head, “if you’ll excuse me, I must prepare and speak with the King on tomorrow evening. Thank you.”


	10. Interested?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“WHAT!?!” Cullen tried to keep his voice low as he gritted together his jaw tight enough to hear his teeth begin to beg for release.

“Please, love you must understand I do this for us! For all of Thedas! Do you not see the outcome of this ordeal? The future we can have without either side declaring war!” Diana was on her knees sitting between his legs at the foot of her bed. Her voice was calm. Pleading as she knew where his anger lay, “my love, my one and only, please.”

Cullen ran his hands down his face, gripping his jaw tightly to relieve some of the pressure he’d built, “Diana, I can see from a tactical stand point the importance of this, truly. Though would it not be wiser to have some scullery maid do this? Why does it have to be you? Why can’t they find someone else? Why…” he knew the answer all too well. Too many secrets, too easy to lose something, someone gets loose lipped and this whole effort would end in war. Diana could keep a secret and she regularly travelled for months on end from Skyhold. She could easily travel, heavy with child and no one would be the wiser. Placing his hand tenderly on her chin he carefully pulled her up to sit in his lap, “when? When will I be made to leave your side?” his voice was shaking as he tried to maintain his cool resolve.

Carefully caressing his hand, she laid a kiss upon his palm, “tomorrow night and the night after. I will need to lay with him both nights to ensure everything takes root,” she couldn’t look him in the eyes, her shame nibbling at her, “from their, Celene has a trusted healer who will come visit, or I shall visit to check things are progressing well. I am to forward the report to the King. He has insisted I visit several times throughout the pregnancy.”

“Does he know…”

“Yes, you are the only one to know outside of Celene, Briala, Alistair and Leliana. It is a very careful thing,” she sighed, “tomorrow night…. I wish you didn’t have to go…”

A soft chuckle stuck in Cullen’s throat, “I very much doubt the King would be thrilled to have me sitting and watching,” he stroked her hair and pulled her in for a quick kiss, “though the thought is tempting.”

Diana let out a twinkling array of snickers, “you would enjoy watching him take me? I dare say Ser Rutherford you are the silent deviant, aren’t you? You’ll be on your knees praying very hard tonight, I have no doubt,” slowly she rose and straddled his lap, carefully lowering herself down as she gathered her skirt, “I do remember you being very eager with me once I shared my delights with you.”

Cullen scarred lip curled up into a wicked grin as he licked his bottom lip, hands trailing up to her waist, “you bring out things in me.”

Smiling she slapped his hands away, playfully shaking her head, “ah not yet,” she grinned widely placing her hands on his chest before shoving him down to the bed. She teased him by rocking gently over his pelvis, “so you wish to watch? See the King have his fill of me?” she could feel him twitch as he grew harder with her teasing. Raking her hands down his chest she undid the simple buttons, laying bare his chest, “perhaps you’d care to join as well,” leaning down she kissed his chest, sliding down she shifted her weight to press against him, “two of Ferelden’s finest,” she continued to tease hearing Cullen’s breathing quicken as she trailed opened mouth kisses towards his waist band. Darting her tongue to slip just barely under his trouser ties, “what would you have of me, my love?”

Cullen let out a stifled grunt as she continued to tease him, dragging out each tug of his drawstrings till he couldn’t bare it anymore, “you’re maddening!” he growled grabbing her and pulling her up to his lips. Crashing together, urgent need for more as teeth scrapped and tongues entwined. He ripped her dress off her, pearls scattered and bounced in a melody of lust across the stone tiles as his frenzied need was emboldened by her urgings, “yes, Cullen, damnit have me! Makes me yours!” Clothing ripped and tattered flew from the bed, as hands grabbed and pulled for purchase. 

His fingers found their mark, her slick entrance, hot and plump awaited him. She nearly found her end as he pushed two fingers inside, curling to find the perfect spot as he began pumping rapidly, “I want you soaking wet for me,” he whispered against her ear, taking a nibble on her tender lobe as she moaned in delight. A few rapid pumps and she was dripping down his arm, something he had come to crave, to need from her. To feel her pleasure engulfing his own. Already hard and throbbing for attention he pulled her into him, wrapping his fingers tightly around her hip bones as he laid atop of her. More than pleased to see the red blushing patches about her chest and cheeks, “enjoying yourself, you minx.”

Breathless all she could manage was a weak nod as he began to rut into her. Each thrusting snap of his hips edging her closer and closer, still she needed to tease, needed to push him further. Sucking in her bottom lip she reached between where they joined and carefully circled her sensitive bundle of nerves with one hand while her other cupped and rolled her pert pink nipple in her finger tips, “Cullen…” her voice was thick and velvety, “I…I….” she couldn’t finished her sentence as Cullen released her hip with one hand and scooped her up to sitting in his lap, thrusting harder and faster and now deeper inside of her, “Maker….I.. can’t last…” she cried out as came apart.

Not far behind Cullen quickly pulled her off and pumped himself onto the floor at the foot of the bed, “Maker’s…. Breath… damnit Diana.” 

Giggling between breathes she collapsed back against the bed, tugging him to join her, “perhaps you could watch tomorrow night, especially if it causes this in you,” she nipped her swollen lip, “interested.”


	11. Ready Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Nervously Diana paced her bedroom in her slender black form fitted dress. She had retired early, as planned, to prepare for King Alistair. Her brief encounters with him hadn’t given her much to work with but this was for King and country. She gulped down her wine and reached for the first of the purple vials. Removing the cork, she downed it in one shot. Feeling the room swirl a bit she wasn’t sure if it was the wine or the potion making her giddy and light headed. Taking a moment to collect herself she opened the stain glass balcony doors and stood outside. A few deep breaths and everything in her mind felt clearer. Returning to her room she felt warm, bubbly and a new energy emerging within. Heat swirled inside of her and she felt her smalls begin to dampen, “what in the void is this potion?” she mused as every sense seemed to be honed to a razor edge. Mindlessly she tugged her smalls down and tossed them in the wash bin, letting out a soft chuckle at her carelessness. The sudden soft click of the latch immediately drew her attention, “who is it?” her words came clearly but they were far more provocative than she had intended.

“Inquisitor, it is the King and myself,” Cullen’s voice was strong and steady as the sound of boots paced up the stairs.

Giggling she began to unpin her hair, laying each little clip on her desk, “am I to entertain both gentlemen this evening?” again she let fly a melody of innocent laughter, “I daresay I hadn’t thought you had it in you.” She turned to see both men at the top of the stairs, King Alistair flushed red while Cullen wore an impish grin upon his face, “come in your majesty, please,” she toyed with the necklace draping down between her breasts, “if we are to partake in this, we should at the least enjoy ourselves! Come I have wine, or perhaps something stronger?” she waved her hand over to several small bottles on her desk.

“No, that is quite alright I assure you. I don’t wish this night to be clouded with strong drink,” Alistair nervously took a couple steps forward, “are you quite alright with all of this, Inquisitor? This is a lot…”

Diana had crossed the distance as he spoke and sealed her lips against his. Reaching up into his hair she, let out a satisfied moan into his mouth as he returned her eagerness. Tasting the sweet honey mead on his lips she began pawing as his overcoat, seeking the feel of heated skin against hers, her heartbeat heavy in her ears. Whatever properties the potion was supposed to have it was making everything heightened. Each touch was like electricity, flowing through to her core. Reaching to grip his hands in hers she slid them up her thighs, over her hips, and around to her rear. She could hear Cullen’s grunt from across the room, clearly watching the small show so far was causing him to react. As Alistair focused on her and began moving on his own, leaving her lips to trail down her neck she threw her head back, hungrily eyeing Cullen as he eased himself onto the small couch by her bed. A grin of sheer satisfaction spread wide across her lips, “enjoying yourself, Commander?” 

Cullen’s face flushed deep crimson as he carefully adjusted himself in his seat. Alistair seemed to make a motion to him just out of Diana’s field of vision as he began slowly unbuttoning his overcoat. Diana felt Alistair’s hand slide up her side and reach the delicate straps of her dress. His fingers were warm, soft and she caught his scent. Fine leather, sweet honey mead and some of the Fereldan cheese they had imported for the nights dinner. There was a scent lingering, something that when she closed her eyes made her think of Cullen. So much so she couldn’t help but utter Cullen’s name as Alistair’s hot lips grazed the tender skin of her collarbone, her dress strap creeping down her arm.

A soft chuckled burst from Alistair’s lips as he peered over to Cullen, “you were right. Seems she is yours after all. Care to join in?” he leaned back from her, removing his linen under shirt over his head. 

Diana let out a frustrated whimper at the sudden loss of contact. Her senses where crying for more, needing to feel more, as she decided to turn the tables back on her tormentors, “yes, let’s play,” she purred dipping her fingers between her breasts to grab the long necklace. As the men watched she dragged it over her breasts to lift it over her head. Satisfied she had their attention she reached up with both hands gripping her straps. A sinful smile crept across her face as she nibbled her bottom lip, taking slow steps backwards towards her bed as she meticulously peeled the fabric down using her arms to cover her chest. She let out a stifled snicker as she watched Cullen lick his lips, even Alistair’s attempts to undress seemed to become panicked and rushed. As the material hit her waist she turned sideways, bending at her hips to bring the dress to the floor. Both men let out a lustful grunt as she carefully crawled up onto the bed, slow, cat like stretches as she lay on her side, “ready yet?”


	12. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Seeing she had more than their attention she deepened the anticipation. Licking her lips, she ran her fingers between her breasts, down her stomach, as they watched intently, her fingers slid towards her slick mounds. Cullen moved first, his own resolve long gone as he moved towards her, his trousers half down his legs he frantically kicked as he clambered to reach her. Alistair wasn’t far behind, his own breeches sent sailing across the room as he paced off to the edge of the bed. The thrill built to a rolling pitch under her skin as both men reached her at the same time. Cullen seeking her lips, his hands rushing over her skin to roll her pert nipples between his rough finger tips. Alistair at the foot of the bed on his knees, forcing her legs to part as he pulled her knees over his shoulders, laying open mouth kisses up her thighs till he found her core.

She felt overwhelmed as she slipped into rapture. Cullen’s hands and familiar tongue in her mouth, dancing with her own as Alistair lapped away, each swirl of his tongue made her moan and sigh into Cullen. Wanting more, needing more her hips began to rise on her own. Alistair found this much to his amusement and enjoyment as he carefully slipped a long digit up her slit before returning to his licking. Slipping his finger inside her he began pumping along with each swirl of his tongue, taking her tender nub into his mouth and gently running his teeth over it. He relinquished his hold as he felt her tighten and pulse around his finger, “my lady Inquisitor, you are splendid,” he purred against her thigh.

“You…. We… Maker…” she panted as Cullen let her recover a moment. Turning on her stomach, she lifted her rear up in the air, still struggling to get her breath she looked over her shoulder at Alistair, “please,” was all she could get out. 

Cullen retreated to the couch beside the bed, sitting directly in front of. He was breathing heavily also, hard and aching as he leaned back and watched Alistair climb onto the bed and slowly slip into her. He hadn’t expected seeing her with Alistair to be so erotic, so sinfully delicious as he reached down and gripped hold of himself. Her eyes were glued to him as Alistair began to slowly rut into her. Starring at Cullen she grinned, “harder, fuck me harder,” she enjoyed watching the shudder pass over Cullen as he gripped himself harder, reaching down with his other hand to cup himself. Rising up on her elbows she could feel Alistair become harder inside her, she enjoyed the sway of her breasts as her nipples just graced the blanket with each thrust, heightening her pleasure. 

Alistair’s hips snapped forward, the sound of skin cascading against skin filled the room. Grunts and moans filled the air as they all were lost in their pleasure. She was close, as she watched Cullen spurt onto his chest, she reached between her legs and swirled her swollen nub giving herself just the extra needed friction to push over the edge. With a cry she came undone, Alistair hitting his peak at the same time. She hadn’t expected his hot seed to heighten the orgasm, as she collapsed to the bed. Her vision blurred, toes curled tight as everything seemed to overwhelm her. Everything became intensified, the feeling bursting inside her, every nerve teeming bright and blinding as she peaked a second and a third time. Things became dizzy and she was swept up in a rush of exhaustion as things began to settle and her heart began to slow its frantic pace, “Cullen,” was the only thing her parched lips could mutter. 

Alistair quietly withdrew himself, and in silence searched the room for his clothes. With some words to Cullen he quickly dressed and departed down the steps as silently as he could. Cullen wrapped her up in his arms and carefully tucked her into his side in bed, drawing the blankets up around them, “sleep, my darling. I am right here.”

“I love you, Cullen…” she let out a long yawn as she clutched at his arm around her, “only… you.”


	13. Stroll With Me

Morning stretched into afternoon before she woke. Rubbing her eyes, she reached for Cullen, only to find the space beside her empty, “what time is it?” she wondered as she lazily swung her legs off the bed. Rising to her wardrobe she dressed and tried to tidy up her hair as best as she could, noticing several of Cullen’s teeth marks on her neck she reached for a bright red scarf to cover herself. Once satisfied with her look she calmly walked out of her chambers towards the meeting room, only to be grabbed by Cullen around the corner, ducking into Josephine’s office, “Diana,” he hummed as he drew her in deeply for a passionate kiss.

“Oh, Cullen,” she felt dizzy again at his presence, “please, I am still recovering from last night,” she let out a soft chuckle against his neck as he embraced her tightly.

“Then you had better get some rest and get something hearty to eat. You have Inquisition business to attend to this evening,” his grin was wide and mischievous as he rested his forehead against hers, “you are incredible.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his innocence and playfulness. Twirling some of the bear fur from his mantle she stood on her tip toes and leaning in with her lips just gracing his ear, “perhaps you can be more involved this evening?” Cullen shuddered at her words which made her grin even wider, “you are a very naughty man, Ser Rutherford, you may have to pray very hard after this evening.” 

The door to Josephine’s office creaked open causing Cullen and Diana to quickly separate to appropriate distances as King Alistair walked in, “ah Lady Inquisitor, I was hoping to catch you,” he smiled brightly at them both, “if you have no objections Commander, I wish to borrow the Inquisitor for a short stroll through her garden.”

Cullen’s lip curled into a smug grin, “she’s all yours today, your Majesty,” he bowed slightly as he sauntered towards the war room.

Holding his arm out to her, Diana calmly looped her arm in his and walked with him towards the garden. It was a bright sunny day and despite the fresh snow capping the battlements the garden was warm and inviting. Stepping towards the large pergola she was suddenly aware the garden was quiet and they were alone, “your Majesty…”

“Please, call me Alistair. I believe we are close enough to lose our titles for the moment,” he patted her hand tenderly before looping his fingers in hers, “you are an incredible woman, Diana. To be willing to go through this, simply for peace,” he shook his head gently, “it is quite the thing.”

“Ki… Alistair, this is for the betterment of Thedas. War, the Blight and Corypheus have done more than enough damage. It is time to rebuild and ensure a lasting peace effort,” she felt him tenderly stroking her knuckles with his thumb, “but you didn’t bring me here for a political talk. Please, speak freely to me.”

“When my beloved died striking the decisive blow to the Archdemon, I never thought I’d be able to find comfort again. Never be able to enjoy another’s presence. You have captivated me, from the moment I arrived at this negotiation. Furthermore, I was quite surprised to find myself taken with the Commander as well. I was not prepared to find two people so,” he paused to gather himself as he looked deeply into her eyes, “you have given me a sense of comfort I never knew and if things progress as they are meant,” he reached down and laid a hand on her stomach, “I shall be blessed with something worth living for.”

Diana felt her heart flutter, “I had no idea, I…”

Alistair threw a hand up quickly, “please, my pain has been quiet and very private for some time. It feels comforting to be able to share it with someone. I’ve already spoke to Cullen. I knew him briefly, it is good to see him well. When we last met he was in very bad shape. You have done wonders for him, or so I have heard.”

“Oh, and who may I ask is the one giving you such interesting information about our dear Commander,” she grinned bending down to pull a few weeds from a patch of elfroot.

“Didn’t Leliana tell you? We travelled together with the Hero of Fereldan. She has spoken very highly of you and of Cullen. Though she is much different then I remember, perhaps I am as well,” letting out a soft chuckle Alistair looked back over at the door leading back into the keep, “we should return, people will whisper if we are gone much longer.”

Diana sighed straightening up and brushing the dirt from her hands, “yes, and I am famished. Perhaps something to eat during our discussions? No wine, of course,” she smiled as Alistair lead her back through the garden. 


	14. Awaiting Your Arrival

Diana tried very hard not to indulge too much in the finger foods laid out on the table but she felt as if she couldn’t get enough. The cheese seemingly called to her and she caught Alistair and Cullen both stifle snickers as she mindlessly polished off a second plate of the bountiful cheese and fruits. The talks had nearly finished but they needed to continue the front to ensure none outside their little group was aware of what was truly going on. Briala led the charge and would pick at Arl Teagan, getting him to bite back here and there, dragging the meeting till the sun fell below the mountain peaks. Cullen stood from the table, “it is late in the evening, perhaps we should stop for tonight? Have dinner served and return to quarters?”

Celene nodded and agreed readily as she smiled warmly at Diana. Teagan’s heckles were still up and he opted to have his dinner sent to his room as he promptly retired for the evening, speaking only quickly with King Alistair before darting off. Josephine nodded and began preparing for dinner to be brought into the make shift meeting room. Cullen leaned into Diana and tenderly gripping her hand under the table, “you are touching your belly again. Be careful, Diana.”

She flushed a soft pink as she looked around the room, seeing Alistair and Celene discuss parenting plans and setting out ideas for the future. She tenderly rested her head on Cullen’s shoulder, “look at what we’ve done. This has to be worth it.”

“Perhaps one day, we could have one of our own,” Cullen’s voice was innocent and hopeful as he touched her stomach under the table.

Thinking briefly, she sighed, “perhaps when we retire the Inquisition, when we’re no longer needed we may settle into something more,” she patted his hand upon her belly as Josephine’s people began to serve a large meal. 

Diana ate heartily, barely focusing on the conversations flying around the table. Stories of Celene’s childhood at Halamshiral, the tales of Alistair’s templar roots. Even Cullen seemed relaxed and enjoying himself as the small group laughed and drank. Cullen covered for Diana and made sure to slip her drinks that were safe as she cleaned off her face. With a yawn, Diana stood up, “you’ll forgive my rudeness, I had an absolutely horrid sleep last evening. Barely managed to stay in bed,” she glanced over at Cullen who was turning slightly flushed, “if you don’t mind I am going to retire early this evening. Perhaps we can get an early start tomorrow, finish setting out the smaller details.”

“Of course, Inquisitor,” Celene smiled sweetly as she waved her hand, “go, please. A leader must be at their best. Enjoy a quiet evening, Inquisitor and we shall be all the readier tomorrow.”

King Alistair nodded, “perhaps the Inquisitor is on to something. I should check in on my poor Uncle. He’s taken quite the thrashing from our dear Ambassador Briala,” he let out a soft giggle as she raised a glass to him, “may I walk you to your room?”

Cullen stood, “Josephine I shall see to the King’s safe return to his chambers,” he pushed his chair in and stood by the door awaiting both parties. Together the small party walked through the large doors silently through Josephine’s office into the large keep. To help with security Cullen’s people had the hall cleaned just as dinner was served in the meeting room. It was now eerily quiet save for the sound of the fires. The snapping and crackling of the dried wood echoed in the hall, “I shall be in my quarters preparing. Give me a little bit to get comfortable?” Diana purred placing her hands on both men’s chests, “I look forward to see you both tonight,” turning quickly she disappeared through her door and up her stairs. 

Sitting before her dressing mirror, Diana carefully brushed her flowing fiery hair. Each pass of the brush brought her mind to wander, further and further into the joys of the evening before her. Mindlessly she began humming a tune, something familiar and old, the words no longer remembered but the tune still sang inside of her. Placing the brush down she picked up the little purple vial, the liquid glimmered and seemed to return her hummed song. With a nervous breath, she pulled the small cork out with her long finger nails. Wetting her lips, she carefully raised the glass to her mouth and with a swift motion she knocked the brew down. Almost immediately she felt the similar sensations return from last night. The swirling, urge as her skin became acutely aware of the soft, cool mountain air sweeping in from the slight opening of the balcony door. Shuttering she rose and pulled her robe tightly closed, it wouldn’t be long before her evening began with Alistair and perhaps more of Cullen.


	15. Indulging

“So,” Alistair’s cheeks flushed red as he changed out of his oversized fur lined clothes to lighter linen wear, “what is this between you and Lady Trevelyan? Are you two joined or simply indulging? If you do not mind my asking.”

Cullen stiffened as he stood, his back against the stone wall beside the large wooden door to Alistair’s chamber room, “between… us… yes,” he nervously ran his hand through his hair trying to bring his thoughts to focus. “I have thought of asking her for more, dare say I have spent many nights dreaming of such things when she has been away on her journeys,” he sighed heavily. “I have never been able to find the words to properly speak such thoughts in her presence.”

Alistair let out a soft chortle as he finished buttoning up his loose tunic, “my dear man, she is an exquisite creature and incredibly strong. She has gone along with this, completely unwavering despite all the possible implications it may cause between you two. If you do not tie that woman down soon, she will take it upon herself to do what you cannot. Steel yourself and command her affections as if you would lead your men to battle. Take her, ripe and sweet without a chance to answer with words. Let her body and her eyes speak to you,” he sighed as he carefully groomed a few loose locks back into place, “ah but if she were unattended I would find it hard not to ask myself. No offense intended, Ser Cullen.”

Cullen wasn’t sure if he should have been angered by such words from Alistair or if he should feel pride in calling Diana his. His. That thought stuck sharply in his mind, knowing he would be leading Alistair to her bedroom chamber tonight so that the King could seed her. The thought still unsettled him, still tore a part of him. Letting out a deep sigh he looked up as Alistair came around the tall dressing stand, “your Majesty, I appreciate your thoughts, honestly. Though may I say the timing of such things is rather, difficult.”

A sweet high-toned chuckle came to Alistair’s lips, “ah yes it would be a rather interesting time, unless a particularly grateful King were to assist,” he reached into a bag hanging on a hook beside his dressing stand, “take this and think nothing of it,” he tossed a small pouch towards Cullen.

Snatching it out of the air Cullen pulled gently on the strings to lay open the bag. Inside a gold ring inlaid with one of the largest diamonds he’d ever seen in his life. The diamond was surrounded by smaller gems in a bright cluster. “Maker’s Breath!”

“It was supposed to be a ring for the Empress. Crafted by an odd little dwarf I met in my travels with the Hero of Fereldan. Bogdan and his son Sandal, I believe their names were. Seeing as the Inquisitor and yourself have given up so much for Fereldan and Orlais, it is the least I can do.” Tossing the small brush towards his bed Alistair grinned, “I am ready, I think.”

Walking down the quiet halls of Skyhold with the King of Fereldan beside him, an ex-Templar himself, was odd to say the least. He was constantly peering around every dark corner, hand firmly gripping the hilt of his sword. The meetings had gone pleasantly enough, the Orlesian Chevaliers seemed content to practice and several times over, instruct those of Cullen’s men willing to learn. Fereldan’s men seemed interested in the Chevalier’s teachings and they had all gotten along well despite their initial distrust of each other. Now Cullen couldn’t help but feel like something was a miss. He tapped Alistair on the shoulder, “something is off.”

Alistair gripped his sword pommel tightly, his knuckles blanching under the pressure, “I know. Weren’t there supposed to be guards at the hall entrance? And two by the throne?” Alistair nodded towards the throne.

“Yes, there were,” Cullen drew his sword as his eyes darted around the room. Alistair quickly followed in action, drawing his blade, “we need to reach the Inquisitor, she may be in danger.”

“I figured as much. They could have taken us by surprise if they had wanted us,” Alistair quickened his pace as they carefully rushed Diana’s chamber door. 

Cullen covered Alistair as he carefully pulled open the door. With his heart pounding in his ears Cullen pushed past Alistair to climb the first set of steps before reaching the second door. Again, he was unable to hear anything as he tugged the door open. Both men rushed up the steps, fear and panic gripping them. As they crested the stairs, they let out a collective gasp.


	16. Silk and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **talk of blood & death***

Diana looked up from her desk, her once long flowing white silk gown shredded and bloodied, “took your time boys. Seems someone had other ideas to entertain me this evening,” she used a piece of her tattered gown to wipe the blood from her blade, “it’s a good thing I come prepared for such rude guests.”

Cullen dropped to his knees, letting out a long, ragged breath, “Diana… Maker…”

Alistair quickly checked the bodies of three men, all in black clothing, “they appear to be Tevinter, perhaps some left over Venatori?” With a quick stroke of his blade he slit the throats of the three men, “can never be too sure with these bastards can we?”

Diana’s hand shook as she stood and placed the blade on her desk, “I… what happened?” taking a half steady foot she collapsed into a crumbled ball upon the floor.

“Diana!” Cullen raced forward lifting her up, “Alistair, Maker help!” 

Alistair sheathed his sword and raced over to help Cullen lift her to her small couch, “come we must be sure if she was wounded. Perhaps poison, or did she faint?” 

With blood covering her night gown it was difficult to see if she was wounded at all. Cullen managed to steady his hands and reach down pulling her night gown apart while Alistair moved for the water basin by her bed. They worked in an eerie silence, removing her clothes while bathing her pale skin. It was quick work between the two men as they both let out a sigh, seeing there was no injuries. Alistair grabbed the blanket from her bed, “she’ll freeze if we don’t get her warm.”

Cullen instinctively began removing his armor, “get her to her bed,” he continued to strip down till he was only in his smalls, “you too,” he nodded once Alistair carefully laid her in her bed, “we need to get her warm.”

Alistair let out a chuckle as he stripped off his thin linen shirt and pants, “the old Templar body warmth method.” Once stripped down the men quickly got under the covers and curled up against her body, both shuttering at the coolness of her skin, “Maker, she is freezing,” Alistair teeth chattered as he tried to get comfortable.

“Maker’s breath Alistair,” Cullen groaned as he stroked her hair away from her eyes, “she’s been through a shock, but I’ve never seen her like this. Usually she is infallible.”

Alistair nodded, “yes it seemed to me that she could handle almost anything without fail. I am concerned. Should we fetch a healer? Someone?”

Quickly, Cullen snatched Alistair’s arm, “if we send for a healer there may be complications. If she is already with child, and a healer were to find out,” he let Alistair’s hand go, “she would never forgive us.”

Chuckling Alistair leaned back down, “us, hmm? I am the only one who could possibly suffer here. Were it found out the King of Fereldan was romancing the Inquisitor and her Commander the Orlesian court might hold you both the largest soiree in Orlesian history. Fereldan may even benefit with stronger trade with Orlais. I on the other hand, would more than likely be disposed. Anora still pines away for my throne these days, promising to ‘out live me.’”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

Diana made a soft groan as her eyes fluttered open, “Maker, I could get used to waking up like this,” she let a velvet rich giggle cross her lips, “I’m alright, just a little light headed. Must be a side effect of that damned potion.”

“Potion?” both men leaned up as she steadied herself.

Flushing slightly, she snuggled back into the warm, muscular chests of both men, “I have been meaning to speak to you, both, separately… I suppose now is as good a time as any,” letting out a soft huff she explained the potion’s intentions to heighten her fertility, and that it made things incredible sensitive. As she finished Cullen and Alistair let out a collective fit of giggles, “was it something I said?”

“That potion more than likely saved your life. Being sensitive to everything would have given you quite the edge against these Venatori. Guaranteed they couldn’t sneak past you tonight, likely a heightened sense of hearing tipped you off,” Alistair sighed, enjoying the feel of her warming body against his, “I dare say I could get used to this as well, minus the soon to be rotting corpses.”


	17. Two Can Be Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Cullen let out a rough grunt as he pulled himself up, “I should inform Leliana, she’ll want to sweep the area and get some men to clean up…” Diana’s fingers looped into the base of his hair and forcefully pulled his face to hers. With a strength he wasn’t prepared for, she pressed her lips to his, her tongue darting out to gain entry into his mouth. He struggled to maintain his focus, her scent swirling up into his nostrils, her nude body pressed against his, the slow, undulating movement of her thigh against his rising heat taking him away from thoughts of duty.

Alistair let out a sharp inhale as Diana’s hand slipped between his thighs towards his center. He fell back against the bed as her fingers coiled around his hardening length. Closing his eyes, he began to arch his back up as she slowly stroked him.

Losing himself in her, Cullen gave in, his hand moving down to her breast. His palm slowly tracing her taut peaks, earning him a sinful sigh into his waiting lips, “you minx,” he purred back as she grinned widely, “I suppose we can hold off speaking to Leliana.”

Letting out a serene sigh Diana licked her bottom lip, “once I’ve had my fill, so to speak,” slipping her hand down his shoulder she reached down his abdomen, gracing her fingertips over the soft curls above his mantle, her grin widened as she watched his eyes roll back as she gripped him, firmly in her palm. Both men in her hands made her memories flash back to a simpler time, before she became the Inquisitor. The night her father found her in the barn with two stable hands. Oh, the ire upon his face when he walked in upon two men, mercilessly rutting into her. One under her, one behind her. Pleasure mounting at the feeling of such fullness, sweat and heat building to a bubbling pitch. Only to be suddenly stopped by her father’s panicked pleadings. What would they think of the Trevelyan’s youngest daughter? Defiled by not one but two, dirty, farmer hands! The shame. It was then she was chosen to be sent to the Conclave, to disappear and maintain her family honor. This was her chance to enjoy herself, to be carefree if only for one night. Already slick with arousal she could feel the men’s hips rising to meet her movement. As both men lay back she slowly moved to straddle Alistair. 

Cullen was vaguely aware of her weight shifting as she sunk down on to Alistair, a low grunting moan breaking from his lips, “Diana,” he uttered breathlessly as he turned to her.

“Oh don’t worry, I am not done with you yet, Commander,” she purred as she slowly rose up and down, her breasts bouncing along to her steady pace atop of Alistair, “I want you both.”

Cullen’s eye opened widely as he watched her, each careful rise and lower causing him to twitch with anticipation, “both of us?”

Alistair let out a husky moan as he reached up to cup one of her breasts, “whatever your desire my dear.”

Cullen couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealous burst brightly in his chest, it seemed Diana was aware of it as she reached over to tenderly stroke his jaw. Locking eyes with her, he watched as she mouthed the words that always made him hungry, “make me yours.” Pushing back the urges to rip her from Alistair and have her he growled low and heated, “how shall I have you tonight?” He got up onto his knees, already waiting and eager.

Letting out a soft chuckle and lowering her eyes to meet his rising interests she licked her bottom lips, “grab the oil from my desk. A small glass bottle, with clear liquid, can’t miss it. Then return to me and you’ll see.” 

Cullen quirked his eyebrow up as he rose, “are you suggesting?” 

“Very much so, unless you aren’t interested,” she huffed, feigning her usual pout when she didn’t get her way. All while Alistair lay beneath her, his eyes rolled in his head at the slow, torturous pace she set.

Without a moment’s delay Cullen paced off to the desk and retrieved the small bottle of oil. Removing the stopper her looked over at her, positioning himself behind her, “how do I?”

Another more sinister giggle spread from her lips as she changed her angle, causing Alistair to let a low and long grunt, “drip it along yourself and on me. I think you can manage the rest.”

Gripping himself firmly, he warmed the oil in his hand before slathering himself. With his usual resolve, he made sure to coat himself appropriately. The oil smoothing over his hot skin, his palm gliding over the sensitive flesh made him shutter. With his oil slicked hand he rubbed long her backside, careful to coat her as thoroughly as himself. Gulping deeply, he positioned himself behind her, “are you ready? Are you sure Diana?”

Not giving him a moment to debate what was about to occur she push her rear back into him, allowing him to enter her. Both gasped at the sudden feeling. His heat inside of her and how incredibly tight she was around him. It took a few moments for the three to get into a rhythm that worked for everyone. Cullen’s calloused, warm hands sliding over her breasts as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Alistair holding her hips as he matched Cullen’s thrusts up into her core. Diana had her eyes shut tight, allowing herself to embrace each motion, each touch all electric and searing into her core driving her higher. 

Sigh of satisfaction, moans and uttered jumbled words filled the room as hands, lips and teeth caressed and left bruising marks into each others skin. Alistair was first, gripping her tightly about the waist holding her against himself as his hot seed pumped into her. The sudden feeling made her shutter as she joined him, a whimpering squeal slipped from her lips. Cullen had waited for this moment, fought the urge to let his pleasure come to fulfilment until he was sure she had found hers. As she shuttered he pulled her tightly against his chest as he slipped out of her and pumped himself into his fist. Diana slumped forward onto Alistair’s chest, Cullen letting her carefully down before scooping her up into his arms and laid her on her back. 

“Cullen…” she panted trying to bring him to her.

“Not yet,” he grinned as he leaned close to her, caressing her lips with his, being as delicate as a new spring flower, “my love,” he whispered in her ear, “I have loved you from the moment we met,” carefully he placed open mouthed kisses along her jaw, “and I will swear to love you till the day I draw my last breath.” 

Alistair wearily picked up on Cullen’s tones and fumbled through his trousers. Feeling the small ring he firmly gripped it in his palm as he silently crept up behind Cullen, placing the ring in his hand, patting him on the back before returning to his discarded clothes.

Laying a soft nip upon her neck Cullen gripped the ring tightly in his hand, feeling his resolve strengthen as he leaned up to looked her in the eyes, “my darling Diana, would you make me the proudest, happiest man alive and be my wife?”


	18. Stars in their Eyes

Tears welled up in Diana’s eyes, “you’d still want me after all of this?”

Chuckling as he wiped away a tear from her cheek, he smiled, “for you, always.” He leaned up on his elbow and produced the ring, it gleamed and twinkled in the pale light cascading through the stain glass windows. 

Gasping she looked up into Cullen’s eyes, “Maker where did you get such a ring! It’s too much,” carefully she let him slide it onto her finger, “people will ask about this. Are you prepared…”

“If you will have me, then I care not of who knows or approves for that matter,” Cullen huffed, his pride clear. Resting his forehead against her, he drew in a deep breath, “will you be my wife?”

“Of course!!” she looped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his kissing him deeply. As she kissed him a thrill raced through her. Breaking her kiss, she licked her lips, “Mrs. Rutherford, I think I like the sounds of that.”

Alistair cleared his throat loudly, “as much as it pains me to break this tender moment we still have a major problem on our hands,” he was bent over examining the bodies on the floor, “it appears these men have Inquisition items on them.”

Cullen’s head snapped back as he let out a growl, “what!?”

“Yes, it seems they have documents on them,” Alistair started poking about through their pockets removing papers, coin purses and several small notes, “ciphered notes. If we’re lucky one was stupid enough to carry the cipher,” looking up he shrugged, “I do apologize for breaking such a moment.”

Diana let out a gentle puff of air as she leaned up and reached over for her dressing gown, “no matter, we have business. Our personal details can be attended to later,” she winked over at Cullen who blushed softly as he begun fussing with his disheveled hair. Quickly crossing the room to squat down beside Alistair she began reading through the papers, “it seems they infiltrated the soldiers from Orlais. Probably left overs from the Winter Palace incident with the Duchess. I knew I should have executed her,” crushing a letter in her hand she slowly rose, “we must get to Leliana and Briala. Someone is still in the Winter Palace and may pose a threat to the Empress.”

Cullen was already partially dressed, “first I have to get Alistair back to his room, then I’ll get Leliana. We can deal with all this then. You may wish to dress, Inquisitor.”

Standing tall Diana reached for her usual Skyhold attire, “I shall be ready by the time you return.”

Cullen and Alistair quickly rushed down the stairs and back to his quarters. Once Cullen was satisfied the King was secured and his quarters were clear he rushed off to Leliana’s room. A sharp knock of her door and within a few moments she unlocked the latch, “Leliana, we have a problem,” Cullen pushed his way through, “we must head to the Inquisitor’s quarters immediately.”

Without a second thought or word they headed in silence. Leliana stopped several times to check something Cullen couldn’t see in the dark before they reached Diana. Not a word came out of any party as Leliana rushed about checking the papers, searching the bodies before she finally spoke, “leftover’s from the Duchess. Ease enough to bring to light. Were you harmed, Inquisitor? Did you fulfil your end of the bargain this evening?” her voice was calm and steady as she continued her work, plucking the odd item off each body as she went.

“Have no fear Leliana, Cullen returned the King to his quarters before summoning you,” calmly she walked over to the balcony and opened the door wide, “we should dispose of the bodies if you are through with them. Over the balcony, by the time they reach the bottom of the mountain there will be nothing left to distinguish them.”

Leliana smiled sweetly, “I am very pleased all has went ahead. Yes, if the Commander would grab a hold of perhaps the arms we can quickly tidy up this unsightly mess.” Without raising her eyes to meet either she grabbed a leg and began dragging a body towards the open balcony door, “bring the others to the balcony, we can dispose of them swiftly then, no?”

All three worked in silence as they began moving, lifting and tossing the bodies over the balcony. Watching as they disappeared into the swirling mist below before they turned to one another, “Inquisitor, get some rest. You will need to see the King and Empress off tomorrow once they finish they formal meet. Commander, see to her comfort this evening,” she bowed softly as she headed towards the stairs, “no rough play, she is in a delicate state Commander.” Diana chuckled as Cullen stammered to say something. Leliana paused at the top of the stairs, “congratulations Commander on your engagement, I shall ensure Josie knows in the morning. I will prevent her from planning anything grand until you two are prepared for such fussing,” with that she silently disappeared down the stairs, the latch barely making a sound as she shut the door behind her


	19. A Tale of Two

Diana yawn as she pushed the porridge around on her plate. Her mind was filled with a thousand different things when Cullen’s warm hand graced her shoulder, “I’m alright,” she smiled up at him, feeling his warm lips upon her forehead, “just have a lot on my mind.”

“If it wasn’t for cleaning up last night, I would say I can’t get last night out of my mind,” he sat across from her desk, a tray of meats, eggs, porridge and fruit laid out between them, “you need to eat my darling.”

With a huff, she carefully pushed the bowl away from herself, “I don’t feel hungry this morning.”

Not wanting to push the issue Cullen stood and walked over to the stair case, “a message came in this morning, the healer with Empress Celene wishes to see you in private. Should I see to her now?”

Nodding Diana looked out the window, her mind flittering about as she sipped at a warm cup of tea. Perhaps nothing would come of this, maybe nothing at all. Maybe all her efforts were in vain, after all Alistair did suffer the taint and no one has ever produced a child after becoming a Grey Warden. Or perhaps the child would be ill, not survive. She gave her head a light shake as she looked down at her hand, the diamond ring gleaming in the morning rays. What of Cullen? Could he really still love her after all of this? Once she gives birth to the future of Thedas? Her mind danced with terrors as she sat waiting for Cullen’s return, knowing that the last two nights were critical. Who was to say the assassins from Tevinter were done, perhaps this was just the beginning as well. Taking another long sip of her tea she watched as the snow gently fell against the cold, crisp backdrop of the Frostback Mountains. Each flake seemed to twirl and dance upon the gentle breeze ushering through her quarters. Shuttering as the tiny flake landed on her nose she calmly rose and reached for a thick leather coat. As she returned to her seat at her desk she heard the latch click to her quarters, “come up,” she tried to sound stronger than she felt right then. 

“Inquisitor,” a frail woman’s voice called up the steps as she was acutely aware of Cullen’s heavy boot steps following behind the female voice, “I do hope you have enjoyed a hearty breakfast. You shall need the energy dearie.”

Chuckling softly, Diana drank down the last of her tea and rose slowly from her desk, “I dare say I can handle my position rather well at the moment,” looking over her desk she caught her first glimpses of the woman. Her eyes were clouded, clearly she was without vision, and her face told of many hard years full of happy times and equally harsh times. The woman’s long hair was still raven black with a few flecks of grey, but she carried a bright smile as she crested the steps, “my dear Inquisitor, I am called Baba. I have been in service to the Empress of Orlais for many years. I do hope now that everything we have hoped for has come to pass,” she turned towards where Diana was standing, “I sense I shall be correct in this.”

Cullen let out a choking gasp as he reached the top of the steps, “what magic is this? I have never seen such….”

“Hush, ex-templar, the big girls are speaking,” Baba snickered as she shuffled over to Diana, “yes I can sense the lyrium traces in you boy. A hellish choice you’ve made, if not a brave one so you have my respect. Now, Inquisitor, if you don’t mind,” she raised her hand and waited for a reply from Diana.

“I know not what you need of me,” Diana tried to remain calm but the old woman felt odd to her, and she couldn’t seem to figure out how.

“Breathe child, I will cause you no harm. Simply relax and remain calm,” she closed her eyes and began chanting low under her breath as she wiggled her fingers, an eerie glowing blue mist swirled about her.

Diana held her breath for a moment, her eyes locked on Cullen’s who seemed to be frozen in his place. Taking in a deep breath she felt the cool tingling of the mist surround her. It crept through her skin and into her body, bringing a chill to her core. Letting out a gasped breath she shuddered.

“Almost, my dearie, just a moment more,” the old woman’s eyes flashed open, a bright smile crept across her face, “ah there we have it. Do you wish to know your fate?”

Again both Cullen and Diana were stupefied by the woman’s ease and how cooly she spoke. Touching her stomach, she nodded, before remembering the woman was blind, “Maker, I’m sorry. Yes, I believe I am ready.”

A chuckle bubbled up inside Baba, “ah you would want to know, but does your fiancé?” she turned looking over to where Cullen was braced against the stair case, “yes you boy. You wish she was heavy with your life giving force, yes? One day boy, one day but I fear you will not cherish how you reach that day,” she clicked her tongue and shook her head, “speak child, we haven’t all morning! You aren’t the only ones in need of old Baba.”

Swallowing hard and half white Cullen turned to look back at Diana, “yes, I… I do believe I am prepared for your words Baba.”

Rubbing her hands together she grinned, “a strong lad he is, a good one. Keep him close in the times to come, you’ll need him. Now, as for your answer. You hold within you the life of a dynasty, two spirits to rule the countries given to them. A boy and a girl, they shall be the joy of their parents and the destiny of their countries combined. It will not be an easy road, but old Baba has many things to make it easier on you all,” she reached into her bag and pulled out a satchel, “herbs. Brew but a pinch in your tea every morning to save you from the child sickness. Once you have become heavier, I can be of help once more,” she placed the satchel in Cullen’s hand, “now I have those who need me. The Empress will be most pleased,” she grinned as she turned to head down the steps before grabbing something out of her pocket, “for you boy, when the fever overcomes you, and your stomach rots, chew this. It isn’t much, but you are almost free.” With that she gave him a warm pat on the shoulder and hobbled away down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll be starting the sequel: Diplomatic Diaries shortly. It will continue from here till the events of Trespasser. I hope you enjoyed it's been a pleasure. Thank you again so much!


End file.
